


Christmas Child

by LetsGoKazeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Non-explicit birth, Pregnancy, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGoKazeo/pseuds/LetsGoKazeo
Summary: Sequel/follow-up fic to “Sleep Well, My Darling”On the most magical day of the year, it’s finally time for you and Piers’ bundle of joy to come into the world.
Relationships: Piers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Christmas Child

You sat with Piers, the two of you exchanging kisses. It was Christmas Eve, one of the most exciting days of the year.

Today you’d dressed just for him. You had on a nice red and green striped dress with a gold bow wrapping around the very top of your belly, right where it met your chest. You were so big now you felt as if you were going to burst.

A few weeks had gone by, and you were now 40 weeks pregnant. Your doctor said you would be due around Christmas, but whether or not it actually happened  _ on _ Christmas was up to the baby. You’d felt some very light contractions throughout the day, but they were spaced several hours apart and barely felt like anything, so you didn’t worry.

It was such a lovely evening. You and Piers hugged and kissed (while mindful of your belly). He was the best husband ever. You were so happy to be having his baby.

“Hey, baby?”

“Hm?”

“Do you think the baby’s going to come tomorrow?”

You looked at your belly. “I don’t know. Maybe,” you said as you looked back up at him. He was so handsome.

Then you felt pain, and something warm running down your legs. It was time.

The two of you took Piers’ car, a white Dubwool with black rims around the windows. You tilted your seat back, trying to stay calm and take deep breaths so Piers could concentrate on driving.

It felt like an eternity, but you managed to keep it together the whole way. Once the two of you arrived and the car was parked, Piers picked you up and carried you out of the car and into the hospital’s doors. You were quite surprised—he didn’t look very strong, but somehow he could hold you, his very heavily pregnant wife, without his legs giving way.

He set you down. “Okay, sweetheart, we’re here. It’ll be over soon. I’ll get us a room and help you through. I’ll be with you the whole time, I promise.”

You walked with him, leaning on his shoulder in case another pain struck.

You were quickly given a room and placed comfortably into a bed. Your midwife, Dr. Joy, would be helping you today.

“Try to sleep. If your contractions shorten to less than five minutes apart , have your husband come and get me.”

“Okay...”

Piers didn’t catch a wink of sleep that night. You were roused by the occasional contraction, but aside from that you slept well.

In the morning, your contractions were a lot closer together, about five minutes apart. They were very, very painful and long.

“Piers?”

“Hm?”

“I... Nngh!... I... Piers... I think... it’s almost time...”

“Okay.” He tried his best to stay calm. “I’ll get Dr. Joy. Just breathe.”

When Dr. Joy came back with Piers, he sat with you and held your hand. Your contractions were about two minutes apart now. They hurt like hell, and it felt like forever before each one would end.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. Just breathe. It’s going to be over soon.”

Dr. Joy sat in front of your legs. “Okay, it’s time. Are you ready?”

Piers nodded.

“Push!”

You gave what passed for a push. The pain was unlike anything you’d felt before. It was the worst pain of your life, like menstrual cramps times 200. Piers always did whatever he could to comfort you when you were on your period, but this was nothing like that.

“Keep pushing, baby! You can do it!”

You kept on pushing. You squeezed Piers’ hand hard enough to cut off his circulation. You could feel the baby starting to come out. With each push, it came out just a little more. Your body gave one final heave, and you were finished. The pain ceased, and you heard soft crying.

“It’s a girl!”

A  _ girl. _ You and Piers had a  _ daughter. _ You took a long and deep breath before breathing out your next words. “Baby... Baby... Let me see my baby...”

After she was done cleaning her up, Dr. Joy gave you your baby. “Here.”

Her hair was dark brown with faint white streaks. Her face was so delicate and small.

She opened her eyes. They were bright blue, just like Piers’.

“She...” You began to cry. “She’s beautiful...”

Piers hugged you tight. “Our baby girl... I love her so much…”

“Shh, shh.” You slowly rocked the baby as you held her up to your bare chest to nurse.

“She still needs a name.”

“Our Christmas baby...” You knew exactly what to name her. “Holly.”

This was the best gift you and your husband could ever wish for. She was the most beautiful baby girl in the world.


End file.
